Der Schokoladendieb
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Aufruhr in der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Im Lehrerzimmer wurden die Adventskalendertürchen geräubert. Wer ist der Schokoladendieb? Und … warum sitzt Prof. Snape im Schrank?


**Der Schokoladendieb**

**Autor:** Serena Snape

**Kapitel:** One-Shot

**Thema:** Weihnachtsfanfiktion

**Altersfreigabe:** 12

**Pairing:** SS/RL

**Warnung:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** ((Alles gehört natürlich JKR!)

Aufruhr in der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Im Lehrerzimmer wurden die Adventskalendertürchen geräubert. Wer ist der Schokoladendieb? Und … warum sitzt Prof. Snape im Schrank?

**Der Schokoladendieb**

Wieder einmal hat die Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts begonnen. Der Winter hat schon mit großen Schritten Einzug ins Land gehalten und die Gegend mit Schnee bedeckt.

Jeden Morgen, wenn die Schüler und Erwachsenen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, aufstanden und aus dem Fenster sahen, waren die Ländereien mit weißem Pulverschnee überzogen, welcher makellos und wie Puderzucker das Auge erfreute.

Doch auch im Inneren des Schlosses hatte man Verschönerungen vorgenommen. Die Wände glitzerten, als wären sie aus Eis und Ranken aus Tannengrün verzierten die Geländer der großen Treppen. An den verzauberten Wänden hingen zusätzlich große, rote Schleifen und Mistelzweige schwebten in der Luft.

Manche Schülerin wurde überrascht geküsst und sah erstaunt auf den Jungen vor ihr, welcher keck zu dem Mistelzweig über ihr zeigte und weiter eilte. Zurück blieb ein errötendes, kicherndes Mädchen.

Die Gemeinschaftsräume konnten die Schüler selbst gestalten und auf den Haustischen in der großen Halle standen zwischen den Mahlzeiten allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Da waren Lebkuchen, Zuckerstangen, Nüsse und Orangen. Oft sah man auch einen der Lehrer leise, zur späten Abend- oder frühen Morgenstunde dort entlang schleichen.

So auch Remus Lupin, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wann immer er die Chance hatte, tapste er in die große Halle, auf der Suche nach seiner täglichen Zuckerdosis. Doch leider fand er dort nie die Möglichkeit, seine Hauptlust zu stillen: Schokolade.

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter Hogwarts, hatte jedem der Lehrer vorausschauenderweise einen Adventskalender in das Lehrerzimmer gehängt und mit den einzelnen Namen versehen.

Remus Lupin freute sich jeden Morgen aufs Neue darüber. Kaum dass er aufgestanden, geduscht und angezogen war, eilte er ins Lehrerzimmer und naschte sein Stück aus dem jeweiligen Tage. Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung nicht gleich alle Fenster auf einmal zu öffnen und zu vertilgen; doch er wusste, dass die Enttäuschung zu groß wäre, am nächsten Tage kein Fensterchen mehr öffnen zu können.

Traurig sah er zu den Adventskalendern der anderen Lehrer, welche um diese Zeit noch nicht ausgebeutet waren. Wenn er doch nur…. Remus schloss die Augen. Das war der beginn einer Verkettung von nicht mehr rückgängig zu machenden Räubern fremder Kalendertürchen

Severus Snape ging missmutig über die Gänge der Schule. Jeder Rüstung, welche ihm scheppernd „Jingle Bells" entgegen schmetterte, warf er giftige Blicke zu. Wie er die Weihnachtszeit mit all ihrem Kitsch doch verachtete.

Kinder benahmen sich unmöglich, mit der Ausrede, man solle doch nicht so streng sein; es wäre doch Weihnachten.

Die Bettelei in Hogsmeade, dem kleinen Zaubererdorf in der Nähe, nahm zu. Zu Weihnachten habe man doch die Herzen weit und die Geldbörse auch, denn es war doch das Fest der Liebe.

Schmalz! Welch ein Hohn! Dafür war man den Rest des Jahres nicht von Mitleid und Liebe erfüllt, oder wie sollte er solche Sprüche verstehen?

Weihnachten hatte für Severus Snape noch nie eine große Rolle gespielt. Scheinbar lag dies an seiner Kindheit, die er bisher erfolgreich verdrängte.

Bei ihm zu Hause war nicht geschmückt worden. Geschenke hatte es genauso wenig gegeben. Wozu auch? Was hatte er persönlich denn mit Weihnachten zu tun? Angeblich sei dort Gottes Sohn geboren. Na also! Warum sich dann gegenseitig was schenken? Dies war für ihn nicht wirklich wichtig. Er lebte, seinem Empfinden nach, in einer Hölle.

So in Gedanken ging er über die Gänge. Erst als eine Schülerin vor ihm stand, entsetzt quiekte und eilig fort lief, erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter, sich fragend, was das Mädchen so erschrocken hatte. Sie war eine Siebtklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, soweit hatte er es mitbekommen. Erst als er Peeves schallend lachen hörte, sah er nach oben und bemerkte den Mistelzweig der über ihm schwebte und ihm zu folgen schien.

Genervt zückte er seinen Zauberstab und fauchte fast wütend einen Zauber auf den Mistelzweig, der sofort in Flammen aufging. Dann setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Lehrerzimmer fort. Entnervt hörte er Peeves noch giggeln, als er schon das Lehrerzimmer betrat.

Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, hier die Ruhe zu finden, um die Aufsätze der 5. Klasse zu korrigieren, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Die Mehrzahl der Lehrerinnen und Lehrer, die Hogwarts beherbergte, war dort vertreten und in hellem Aufruhr. Severus interessierte nicht, was schon wieder vorgefallen war. Er durchschritt das Zimmer und wollte sich auf seinen Platz setzen, als Prof. Flitwick ihn am Robenärmel zupfte.

„Severus, reg´ dich bitte nicht auf, aber auch dien Kalender ist geplündert", piepste der kleine Lehrer.

Severus verstand gar nicht, was der Kollege überhaupt von ihm wollte, doch auch Minerva eilte auf ihn zu und machte ihrer Empörung Luft. Severus hörte ihr geduldig zu. Je eher er sie ausreden ließ, umso schneller war sie fertig und hielt ihren Mund.

Nach und nach erfuhr Severus, dass wohl ein Schokoladendieb umging, und bei den Adventskalendern, die Albus für das Kollegium aufgehängt hatte, die Türchen des Nachts räuberte. Ihm war dies noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Er war noch nicht an seinem Kalender gewesen. Es war doch lächerlich und kindisch. Sein Kalender hing bisher noch wie neu an der Wand. Bisher…!

Als er nun hinsah, waren alle 23 Türchen aufgebrochen und geleert. Er zuckte dennoch mit den Schultern.

„Na und? Ihr verdient doch Geld, kauft euch Schokolade, wenn ihr welche naschen wollt!"

Dies hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Minerva plusterte sich auf, scheinbar hatte sie etwas anderes von ihm erwartet. Schon setzte ihr Donnerwetter ein.

„Typisch, Severus! Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet. Du schließt dich ja immer aus!"

Wütend drehte sie sich zu den Anderen, welche lautstark weiter diskutierten. Scheinbar war es Heute nicht das erste Mal. Der Schokodieb trieb wohl schon seit Tagen sein Unwesen, so wie es sich anhörte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Remus Lupin, welcher etwas abseits stand und betreten lächelte. Nanu? Der schloss sich doch nie aus? Warum hielt ihm Minerva keine Standpauke?

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Minerva auf Lupin zu und legte ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Och Remus, nun sie nicht traurig. Ich weiß, wie gern du Schokolade isst. Weißt du was? Ich öffne nun mein Türchen zum 24. und du darfst die Schokolade naschen."  
Sie strahlte aufgrund dieser glorreichen Idee. Severus verdrehte sie Augen. Meine Güte, welch ein Kindergarten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lehnte Lupin ab. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber Minerva, das muss doch nicht sein. Danke! Ich möchte nicht bevorzugt behandelt werden!"

Severus Augen sahen ihn forschend an. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Sein Blick folgte Lupin, der hinausging, bevor Minerva ihn tatsächlich noch etwas in die Hand drückte.

Irgendwie schien Severus dessen ganze Haltung…Schuldbewusst. Er erinnerte sich, was für ein Leckermaul Lupin war. Konnte er vielleicht die Naschkatze sein, die ihre Finger nicht am eigenen Kalender halten konnte?

Er drehte den Kopf und sah an die Wand, wo die Adventskalender hingen. Über jedem stand der Name des Lehrers, dem er zugewiesen war. Severus grinste leicht hämisch. Ein Türchen war also noch zu, hinter dem sich die perfekte Verführung befand.

Ihm kam eine Idee, doch darüber musste er später nachsinnen. Seien Arbeit erledigte sich nicht von selbst. Er tauchte die Schreibfeder in die rote Tinte und begann die Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Nach dem Abendessen begab sich Severus wieder in seine Räume. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und dachte über diesen Schokoladendieb nach. Niemals zuvor hätte er geglaubt mal über Remus Lupin nachzudenken. Doch nun tat er genau das. Den ganzen Tag, hatte er dessen Gesicht vor Augen gehabt, als dieser so bedröppelt und schuldbewusst im Lehrerzimmer gestanden hatte. Diese leicht verlegene Röte im Gesicht.

Was auch immer es war, etwas daran hatte Severus Interesse geweckt. Wann schlug Lupin wohl immer zu? Am nächsten Morgen? Stand er womöglich immer ganz früh auf und huschte ins Lehrerzimmer, noch bevor die Anderen aufstanden?

Nein, das glaubte er nicht! Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, war Lupin ein Langschläfer. Es kam schon oft genug vor, dass er als Letzter in die große Halle zum Frühstück hereingestürmt war. Die Haare noch vom Schlaf zerwühlt, mit der Bemerkung: Er habe verschlafen!

Nein, Severus war sich sicher, dass Lupin gar nicht erst bis zum Morgen aushielt. Die Sehnsucht nach der Süße und dem sahnigen Geschmack der Schokolade ließ ihn vorher zuschlagen.

Severus stand auf. Es war bald Sperrstunde. Die Schüler mussten dann ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufsuchen. Die Gänge waren bald leer.

Er erreichte das Lehrerzimmer noch vorher und versteckte sich in dem großen Schrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, von der, an welcher die Adventskalender hingen. Er wunderte sich, warum der Schrank überhaupt im Lehrerzimmer stand, da so gut wie nichts dort aufbewahrt wurde. Ein paar Pergamente und Federn, somit genug Platz für einen Lehrer, welcher auf der Lauer lag.

Der Raum lag in völliger Dunkelheit und Severus wartete.

Es war bereits eine gute Stunde vergangen, wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Sollte Lupin nicht erscheinen? Hatte er auf sein schlechtes Gewissen gehört? Könnte er etwa seinem Schokodrang widerstehen?

Gerade wollte Severus aufgeben, da es ihm doch zu unbequem wurde, leicht gebückt im Schrank zu stehen, als er leise Schritte vernahm. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Jemand ging bedächtig leise durch den Raum.

Remus Lupin hatte lange mit sich gehadert, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er brauchte seine tägliche Dosis Schokolade. Er wusste es war falsch; besonders den Anderen etwas wegzuessen. Sein Gewissen ließ ihn sich ängstlich umsehen. Ob man ihm vielleicht auflauerte?

Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl traf das Schlüsselloch des Schrankes und verschwand wieder. Lupin hatte also doch vor wieder zuzuschlagen.

Ein belustigtes Grinsen umspielte Severus Mundpartie. Besonders vorsichtig öffnete er die Schranktür. Zum Glück knarrte sie nicht, dass hatte er zuvor bereits überprüft. Leichten Schrittes schlich er an Lupin heran. Er hatte Übung darin sich lautlos zu bewegen. Selbst seine Robe raschelte nicht.

Lupins Zauberstab gab genug Licht durch den Lumos, den dieser angewandt hatte ab, um die Situation vor ihm deutlich zu erkennen. Gerade biss Lupin von einem großen Stück Schokolade ab, schließlich war es das Türchen zum 24. Dezember. Er schien genüsslich daran zu lutschen. Passend war es, dass er gerade vor Severus Adventskalender stand.

„Sieh´ da, wer klaut da denn Schokolade, welche ihm nicht gehört?!", seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend und die Miene, die er aufgesetzt hatte, war ernst und kühl.

Remus verschluckte sich prompt und drehte sich um. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen aufgerissen und sein Mund von Schokolade beschmiert. Er ließ das restliche Stück, welches er noch in den beschmierten Fingern hielt fallen.

Severus trat noch näher und ergriff die Hand des Anderen, damit dieser ihm nicht seine Robe einsaute.

„Tz tz tz… was mach ich nur mit dir?", tönte Severus leise bedrohlich, mit einem amüsierten Unterton, den Remus in seiner Aufregung überhörte.

Remus wurde dabei angst und bange. Er hatte geahnt, dass ihm wer auflauern könnte, aber er hatte mit jedem Anderen gerechnet, die er um den Finger hätte wickeln können. Nicht so Severus Snape- Ausgerechnet den gefürchteten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der ihn seit ihrer Jugend hasste.

„Bitte Severus, verrat´ mich nicht! Vom nächsten Lohn ersetze ich alles!", stammelte er panisch.

„Wir wissen Beide, dass d das nicht tust!", widersprach ihm Severus.

„Warum hast du nicht gefragt, du Gierschlund? Jeder kennt doch diene Schokoladensucht und hätte dir sicherlich etwas überlassen. Schäm dich! Als edelmütiger Gryffindor tut man so etwas doch nicht!"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott und er sah zufrieden, wie Remus schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte.

Severus fand es einfach zu niedlich, wie der Werwolf nun so zerknirscht war. Er hob dessen Kinn an und begann ungewöhnlich sanft an der verschmierten Schnute des Anderen zu knabbern und die Schokolade abzulecken.

Remus hob seinen Blick, der vollkommene Überraschung ausdrückte.

„Was … Severus?"

Dieser lächelte ihn an und hob Remus ebenso verschmierte Hand.

„Ich will doch auch etwas von meiner Schokolade abbekommen!"

Mit einem lüsternen Blick in Remus Gesicht leckte er provokant dessen Finger sauber.

„Du … verrätst mich nicht?", fragte Remus vorsichtig, während er gebannt auf seine Finger sah, die in Severus Mund verschwanden.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Nicht nur, dass Severus ihn nicht verraten würde, sondern auch, dass er Weihnachten endlich nicht mehr einsam sein würde.

Severus entließ den Zeigefinger, an dem er gerade saugte, aus seinem Mund und sah wieder zu Remus auf.

„Warum sollte ich dich verraten, wo ich dich doch selbst bestrafen kann?", meinte er amüsiert.

Remus zuckte zusammen und wimmerte leise ängstlich. Hatte er etwas in Severus Verhalten falsch interpretiert? Mit einem lächeln beugte sich Severus vor und hauchte verführerisch an Remus Ohr: „Sollen wir nachsehen, ob de Hauselfen Schokosirup haben? Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du diesen von meinem Körper leckst!"  
Remus lief knallrot an. Ein Schauer lief ihm wohlig über den Rücken. Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen schlang er seine Arme um Severus Hals und lehnte sich an ihn. Ein seliges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!" Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaub´, ich könnte mich in dich verlieben!"

ENDE


End file.
